1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus provided with a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from a nozzle opening, and particularly to an ink jet recording apparatus which is provided with an ink jet recording head that discharges an ink as a liquid.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid on a medium to be ejected, for example, an ink jet recording apparatus has been known which performs printing on a medium, to be recorded, such as paper or a recording sheet, that is, a medium to be ejected, by ejecting an ink as a liquid.
There is an ink jet recording head which is mounted on such an ink jet recording apparatus and on which a cap for protecting the discharge surface of the recording head is mounted, in a case of not being used over a long period of time, or the like. However, there is a case where no cap is mounted thereon or a case where it is necessary to leave the recording head as it is in a state in which a cap is open even if the cap is mounted thereon. Examples of the case include a case of avoiding a problem in which cracking is caused in the pressure generating chamber, in particular, on a vibrating plate, in a case where an ink in a pressure generating chamber freezes and is expanded, and if there is no space for the ink to escape in the pressure generating chamber; and a case where a nozzle plate is peeled off due to stress received from the cap, if the recording head is left as it is for a long period of time while the recording head is covered with the cap.
In such a situation, there is a problem in that the inside of an apparatus is contaminated by an ink dripping from the recording head, particularly in a case of moving the apparatus or the like.
In recent years, an apparatus in which a problem, in which ink droplets ejected through an evacuation operation float after becoming mist due to air resistance before landing on an evacuation box and contaminate surroundings, has been solved has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-111932).
However, in the above-described apparatus, there is no particular disclosure of countermeasures for the dripping of an ink when not in use.
Similarly, such problems also exist in a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid other than an ink as well as in the ink jet recording apparatus.